The Winning Bid
by sg1princess8
Summary: A/U Human Fic. When Jessie steps out of her comfort zone for charity, Buzz is there to help convince her that it is the right thing to do. But just how far will he go to reward her for her good behavior? (this is a horrible summary, the story is much better, I promise!)


**A/N: Hey friends, it's been a minute! My muse has been quiet for a while, but I started this a while ago and finally polished it off and decided to post! I started this before TS4, so it has no influence on this, but you can bet I will be finding time for some new TS4 stories here soon! Wasn't it just fantastic?!**

**To be 100% honest, this was supposed to be a pwp, but these two never let me jump straight to the point, they know I can't help but play with their cuteness! I hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

College had opened up a whole new world to Jessie. She had always been a tomboy, more used to rolling around in the hay with her brother Woody, than playing tea with other girls her age. She grew up with chores around the farm, and had always acquainted herself more with her brother's friends. The only girl she even took a mild interest in, was her brother's girlfriend Bo; whom she decided was actually a pretty good friend, once you got past all the pink frills and bows. But college was different, way different, and somehow the girl who had always been 'one of the guys' found herself surrounded by a lot of girls. An adviser recommended that she join a sorority, as a way to make friends, branch out, and to boost her resume as she left college and headed out into the real world. At first Jessie scoffed at the idea, she had seen enough sorority movies to know she would never fit in with 'those types'; but her adviser encouraged her to give one chapter in particular a chance. That was how the tomboy who had never worn a dress in her life, found herself a bunch of sisters.

The professional agricultural sorority wasn't too far off from home. All the hallways smelled faintly of hay, as all the girls left their boots outside their door when they came home from the barn. But some moments stood out simply to remind Jessie she wasn't 100% in her comfort zone.

"You want me ta do what?!" Jessie exclaimed, almost spitting her soda on the girl across from her.

"It's for charity! Every year we hold an auction for a date with each girl in the house. The more money the guys bid, the more we give to charity. So it helps if you… leave a few clothes behind." The girl giggled.

"We're just sayin' if you were to wear those favorite chaps of yours, with a tight shirt and nothing else, you would get all the bids!" Another sister said.

"Ya'll are tryin' to kill me!" Jessie shook her head as she felt her face flush as red as her hair.

"Come on! Live a little! You don't have to go out with the guy again, you just have to put up with him for one night! Several girls have found their boyfriends this way!"

"Yeah! Didn't Sabrina find her husband through the date night auction?"

"I think she did! Look, no one is going to make you commit if you are uncomfortable, just think about it, okay?" Both girls gave Jessie a look, knowing they were asking the red-head to step out of her comfort zone.

"Yeah, alright. I'll think 'bout it." She muttered as the girls left her alone.

* * *

A month later, Jessie could hardly believe what she had gotten herself into. She had her favorite chaps cleaned, and was now wearing them with the smallest jean shorts she could fit on her body. She couldn't be talked into a thong, though many girls tried to convince her. She had traded her signature single braid for two braided pigtails, and borrowed a button down white shirt from one of her sisters and tied it in a knot right under her breasts. She felt ridiculous, and hoped that on this large campus, no one she knew would be there, because she was sure she looked ridiculous to anyone who knew her.

Each girl was supposed to walk across the stage, showing off just how 'cute' she looked, and then return backstage until the final reveal. The boys would bid by text, so they wouldn't know who had won until the girls came back out. Jessie watched her sisters cross the stage one by one, hoping to get some idea of how not to make a fool of herself by the time it was her turn. The red-head took a deep breath to steady herself as the girl before her went on stage. As her name and bidding number was called, she steadied herself and put a smile on to fool the masses; she felt bad for the poor fool who would bid on her. Jessie hit center stage and did a slow turn, giving the hollering crowd a full view of her little outfit, and finished by popping out her hip and winking at the crowd. A move that even shocked herself. She told herself not to actually look at the crowd or she would get way too nervous and run off. Don't make eye contact, that's how she got through all of her speeches, and that's how she would get through today.

As she was walking to the end of the stage, waving cutely as she went, she managed to fail at her own rule. She made eye contact, and it was with the worst person possible. She hurried the rest of the way backstage as she started to hyperventilate, running into a group of girls as she did.

"Jessie, what's wrong, are you okay?" One of the girls questioned.

"No! How could I forgit! I didn't even think… What am I goin' to do?" She rambled.

"Woah, slow down Jessie. You aren't making any sense!" The girls grew concerned.

"Buzz! Only I could forgit that my lifelong childhood crush goes to the same college as me!" She buried her face in her hands.

"Wait, was he out there? That's a good thing! Maybe he will bid on you!"

"No way! I'm shocked he's here, this ain't really his thing. Now he is gonna think I'm crazy!" She was trying not to cry at this point, she didn't want to ruin her makeup that had taken her way too long to do.

"Hey!" One of her girls got down close and pulled her into a hug. "If raising money for charity makes him think you are crazy, than he isn't the guy for you. Just wait, these things have a way of working out for the best."

Jessie took several deep breaths as a couple of the girls started to wander off. "You're right, there is not much I can do now but wait 'n see." She still wasn't happy, not sure what outcome would make the best of this situation. If Buzz bid on her and won, could she face him after her little display? If not, could she face him after her little display and a date with another guy? She tried to clear her mind of her racing thoughts, and checked her reflection in the mirror before they were all called onstage again.

Jessie could hardly stand still on stage, knowing Buzz's eyes could be on her, possibly judging her harshly. She carefully hid between her sisters watching their numbers start to dwindle as the winners were called and the girls met up with the highest bidder.

The red-head felt faint as her name was called and she stepped out from the crowd. "The highest bidder for Miss. Jessie here was… Buzz Lightyear!"

Jessie felt her stomach flip as she started toward him. What was this going to do to their friendship? Could he possibly have feelings for her too? He had always seemed like 'her brothers best friend' but could he be more? The world felt like it was in slow motion as she closed the gap between them. She forced a smile on her face and willed her voice to sound normal.

"Hey Jess! You look cold." She hadn't even noticed that she had crossed her arms over herself, wishing for modestly.

"Oh, yeah, it's a lil' cold out here off the stage." She lied, hoping he would believe her, and that he couldn't feel how embarrassed she was.

Unfortunately, Buzz knew her better than that. While he was struggling with his own understanding of the situation, he knew that it wasn't just that Jessie was cold. He knew It must have taken a lot of convincing to get Jessie to participate in something like this. He was proud of her for stepping out of her comfort zone for charity, and he was happy that he was here to save her from further embarrassment had some random guy won the bid for her. Without a second thought, he slid out of his jacket and put it around her shoulders. His big jacket swallowed her small frame, but it offered much more modesty than her current clothes, and offered the warmth that he couldn't yet.

The small smile that Jessie offered warmed his heart, and gave him more hope than most things had lately. He has had a crush on Jessie as long as he could remember, but he never expected his best friend to approve of him dating his little sister. Once Woody was distracted with his own girlfriend Bo, Buzz considered asking Jessie on a date, but always chickened out. Tonight gave him the chance to be her hero, and the date could be nothing more than two lifelong friends hanging out, if that's what she wanted. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He offered his elbow to her and smiled.

"I could go for a change of scenery, and clothes." She surprised them both with a giggle.

Buzz led her to his truck, and she felt better to be in a more familiar surrounding. He started off toward her sorority, having helped her move in at the beginning of the year.

"Ugh, remind me not to do that again next year!" Jessie threw her head back against the seat.

"Why not?" Buzz tried not to be hurt, hoping her feelings had nothing to do with him since she was openly expressing them.

"Look at me! I look ridiculous!" She waved her arms, and Buzz did his best not to look at her, knowing he had seen all he needed earlier. "Can you believe they wanted me to wear a thong instead of shorts!"

Buzz cleared his throat as a response, trying not to let his mind form that mental image.

"Thank golly you were there, I don't know what I would have done otherwise." Jessie was mindlessly rambling now, forgetting where she was and who she was with.

"Your sorority raised over $5,000 tonight, you should be happy to help contribute." He tried to change the subject.

"I feel like a fool, the only time I want that many eyes on me is in a barrel racing ring. I can't believe I let them talk me into this stupid outfit." She felt the car come to a stop outside her sorority house.

Buzz knew that this was his chance to be brave, and if he was lucky, to make a move. "I-if it makes you feel any better, I-I think you look great." He did his best to keep eye contact with her to show he was serious.

"Y-you do?" She felt that familiar flush fill her face as her eyes went wide.

He tried to draw confidence from her blush, doing his best to read her so he didn't lay all his cards on the table too fast. "You look great in everything you wear. I've never seen anyone look as cute as you do wearing mud. I'll admit, it was an interesting change of pace tonight, but definitely not a bad one." It was Buzz's turn to flush red, not really sure why he has said so much.

Jessie's mind was racing. Was that cute as in "little girl cute" or as is "cute girl next door" cute? Did he just admit that he like seeing her in skimpy clothes? Where was this conversation going? Could this really be what she was hoping for all these years? Was Buzz admitting he liked her? Jessie's eyes flickered to his lips as she briefly considered throwing caution to the wind and kissing him, and then her nerves got the better of her. Still, with the little confidence she had left, she placed a hand on his knee. "Nonetheless, how 'bout I change into something a little more comfortable, and we can go back to your dorm and watch a movie?"

Buzz smiled, happy that he hadn't completely blown his chance. "Sounds good to me! I'll wait right here." He remembered that her house had a strict 'no boys' rule expect for moving days and on very rare special occasions.

"I'll be right back!" Jessie jumped out of his truck and raced to her house, reminding him of their childhood days where she would race around the farm with the same enthusiasm. She definitely wasn't that young girl anymore, and he had grown to admire her in much different ways than he had as a boy. Buzz did his best to muster up all the courage he could, and formulate some sort of plan as he waited for her return.

Inside, Jessie's heart was racing as she rushed up to her room to change. She was glad to see that her roommate, and most of her other sisters, had not returned from the event yet. For one of the first times in her life, Jessie had no idea what to wear. On one hand, she wanted to be comfortable, and said she would be getting comfortable, so she knew she shouldn't dress up too much. On the other hand, Buzz just admitted that he thought she was cute, so she wanted to work with that and not look like a total slob. She settled for a more form fitting tank top, knowing it would accentuate what little curves she had, and a pair of yoga pants that Bo had given her. She gave the girl credit, they weren't pink, but actually had accents of red that more suited Jessie's style. Bo had called them her 'man catcher's', stating confidently that 'no man could resist a good pair of yoga pants'.

Feeling as prepared as she possibly could be, Jessie scurried back outside where Buzz was waiting. Climbing in the passenger seat, she instantly relaxed to his warm smile and the music he had turned on while waiting. Buzz started his truck and took off down the road to his dorm.

"So, what made you come to that silly fundraiser anyway?" Jessie didn't take Buzz as the kind that would normally go to those kinds of events.

"One of my buddies is dating a girl in your house, but didn't really want to go alone. He isn't really a fan of Greek events, but wanted to support her." Buzz casually shrugged.

"I mean, everyone was invited, it wasn't just for Greeks." Jessie pointed out

"Yeah, but he didn't really know anyone there, and the fraternities can be a little clicky, if you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah, I get that. Well, I for one, was glad you were there to save me!" Jessie honestly was happy now that Buzz had bid on her. She wasn't sure what it would be like otherwise.

"That's what I'm here for." His smile sent butterfly's through Jessie's stomach.

They pulled up to his building, and started towards his dorm. Buzz resisted the urge to link his hand in hers, but let himself hope that he might hold her soon.

As they walked inside the building, they heard the comments of two boys passing them. "Dude, we should have gone to that fundraiser! Who knew the rent-a-slut would come home with you same day!"

Jessie whipped around faster than Buzz thought possible. "Excuse me!?"

The cockier of the two took a step closer to Jessie. "Well, that's all that event is, right? A way for us non-Greeks to win a night with a sorority girl."

"Why, you little pig…"Jessie started, and Buzz could see her blood starting to boil. He knew Jessie could hog tie these two losers faster than they knew what hit them, but he didn't want it to get that far. He stepped up between them and put his arm around Jessie's shoulders protectively.

"When your girlfriend is helping raise money for charity, you go to support her. Maybe if you two idiots had ever had enough decency to even get a girlfriend, you would know that. Now why don't you smart mouths run along her before I let the lady here pummel you to the ground."

Buzz pulled Jessie along with him, with his arm around her, as he walked towards his dorm, not giving the boys a chance to say anything more.

Jessie was quiet for the rest of the walk, trying to calm her pounding heart, but failing. At first, it was anger towards the two pigs they had encountered, but as she calmed down, she became more aware of her surroundings. She finally notice that Buzz's arm was around her, and more than that, it was _still_ around her. She also finally processed that he had called her his girlfriend. Well, not directly, but he insinuated it, and that was a butterfly inducing thought all on it's own. She dare not squirm away from his touch, so decided to stay where she was and see what he would do next.

Buzz unlocked the door for Jessie and held it open for her to enter. He wasn't sure what had prompted him to call Jessie his girlfriend, but he hoped he hadn't upset her by doing so. He for one was happy with the idea, and loved holding her in his arms, but that was a fate yet to be determined. His confidence was growing to actually approach the topic this time, rather than shy away as normal, but he wasn't quite sure how he was going to do that yet.

Jessie stepped into the dorm and looked around, realizing she had yet to come to his dorm since school had started. They had actually seen much less of each other than she had hoped, being that they had different majors and all. She definitely wanted to make sure that changed, especially after tonight. As Buzz followed her in and closed the door, Jessie turned back to him with a smile.

"Thank you, again, for having my back out there. _That_ was part of the reason I was hesitant to participate in the first place." A blush rose over Jessie's cheeks, embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Awe, come on Jess, you know I'll always be here for you." As he spoke, Buzz closed the distance between them and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, reviling in his warmth.

They stayed that way for a moment, and when they pulled back slightly and made eye contact the air around them became electrified. They both felt the desire to kiss each other, and Buzz, for his part, almost did. But they both were too unsure at this point to lose the others friendship if they pushed things too far, so they settled for a warm smile and continued further into his dorm.

Buzz scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, you want a drink or something?" He looked around his one man dorm, that he was now happy he recently cleaned. It had a typical dorm bed, and a futon in front of a tv. He had a small refrigerator and a tiny makeshift bar next to it. It was surprisingly comfortable for a college dorm room, and he was thrilled he didn't have a roommate.

"Uh, sure. Whaddya have?" Jessie smile, sitting down on the futon but still trying to recover from their hug.

"Water, soda, and stuff that's stronger." He chuckled.

"Why dontcha surprise me with something stronger. I think I've earned it!" She laughed

He laughed and set to work making them both drinks, and Jessie got lost in her own thoughts. As she watched him, she decided to be brave, and see if she could encourage things along a little between the two of them.

"Hey Buzz, why did you call me your girlfriend out there?" Her stomach dropped as soon as the words were out of her mouth, hoping she wouldn't regret it.

Buzz was glad his back was turned to her because he flushed red; maybe he had overstepped by doing that. "Uh, I guess it just seemed like a good way to shut those guys up. If they thought you were my girlfriend, hopefully it would make them eat their 'rent-a-slut' comment. Not that it should have mattered either way."

Jessie thought about that for a moment; it made sense, but it didn't help her pursuit very much. She took a deep breath and pushed further. "Ha-have you ever, I don't know, thought about us like that?" Jessie was nervously playing with one of her braids, hoping she wasn't going to regret this conversation.

Buzz was glad that he had finished making their drinks, and took a large gulp of his before he turned back to her, mulling over how to answer that. He sat down next to her on the futon, hoping to read her eyes. When she didn't look at him he decided he shouldn't wait much longer. "I… um…" With no real smooth response that he could ride somewhere between yes and no, and knowing that she clearly wanted an answer or she wouldn't have asked, he took the plunge. "Yeah Jess, I have. A lot actually. You haven't been just my 'best friend's little sister' in a long time."

Jessie's head snapped up with his confession, and her eyes began to glow. "Oh Buzz!" She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him even tighter than before. "I've waited years to hear you stay that! I just didn't think it would actually happen." She pulled back from him slightly, leaving her arms still around his neck.

Buzz chuckled. "I've been trying to convince myself to make a move for a while now. I was just afraid you might not feel the same." His thumb began lazily drawing circles on her back where he held her, sending all new emotions through her body.

"Oh, I definitely do!" Buzz wasn't sure if she was going to say any more, but he couldn't stand it any longer. After fighting it all night, he finally closed the distance between them and kissed her for the first time.

The electricity from before was back, in much stronger force this time. Jessie could have sworn there were fireworks around them, though she would never admit it out loud. She felt like her soul was on fire, and Buzz was the water she couldn't get enough of. She never wanted to stop kissing him, though logically knew that wasn't really an option. She pulled herself tighter to him, hoping to keep their kiss going a little longer. Buzz reciprocated, and the shifting of her torso had wiggled her tank top just enough that his hands could caress the skin of her lower back.

The touch of her soft skin, while deliciously intoxicating, gave him pause. This was their first kiss, and if he didn't slow down a little, all the emotions that he had been feeling for her over the years were going to rush to the surface at once. Especially after seeing her in that mouth watering outfit earlier. Buzz considered himself a good southern gentleman, but he was still a man, and he hadn't really expected to find them in their current position after already being mildly turned on at the event.

Pulling away slightly, Buzz rested his forehead to hers to give them both a moment to catch their breath. "I definitely should not have waited so long to do that." He chuckled.

"Yur dar tootin'!" She giggled. "And you better not wait so long before doing it again."

He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, lasting only moments before it was over. It warmed Jessie's soul with how sweet it was, but it wasn't quite the kiss she was wanting. She knew she needed to slow down because her body was telling her the exact opposite right now.

"So, what kind of movie do you wanna watch?" Buzz asked, trying to divert some of his attention from the woman in front of him.

Jessie giggled to herself, she hadn't thought that far ahead. She mainly wanted to get to his dorm room and see if she could get Buzz to kiss her. Now that she had achieved that, there wasn't much else she wanted to do. There were a couple snarky comments running through her head about how he should just kiss her instead, and she wondered if she could pull one of them off. She picked up her drink and took a swig before she continued. "I kinda stopped thinking about movies when you kissed me." That was nowhere near as sultry as she wanted to sound.

Buzz knew what he wanted to do, and what his body wanted to do, but he didn't want to pressure Jessie into that. He knew what they had was something special, and as much as we wanted that, he didn't want to make her feel like that was all he wanted her for. Especially after the stupid comments from the idiots outside. "And I stopped being able to think when I saw you shaking your butt up on stage." He kissed her forehead as he stood up. "Now we are even." He laughed as he wandered over to grab his movie collection.

Jessie couldn't help but smile, knowing she had that kind of effect on him. Maybe if she were more feminine, she could use that to her advantage; she might try to use it throughout the night.

Buzz returned to the futon with his case of movies and sat down close to Jessie. It made her skin tingle to have him so close. She leaned against him and laid a hand on his arm, cuddling up to him for the first time, to look at his selection. Now it was Buzz's turn to feel his skin tingle, his whole body felt alive having her close. Neither of them were doing a good job of paying attention to the titles as he flipped between pages. As they got closer to the end, he panicked and pointed at an easy choice. "What about National Treasure?"

"Works for me!" Jessie shrugged, she had seen it before so she could let herself get lost in Buzz and still know what was happening at the same time.

Buzz got up again to start the movie and grabbed an extra blanket off his bed so they could be more comfortable. Once again, he sat down close to Jessie, throwing the blanket over them both and wrapping his arm around her to pull her close. Jessie rested her head against his shoulder, sure that she had just found her new happy place. For a moment, she forgot about her overactive libido, and simply felt at home with Buzz. Sure, they were only about 5 minutes into this new relationship, but things between them were just easy. They had known each other for years, so they didn't have to worry about the awkward 'getting to know you' phase. They knew each other's likes and dislikes, and while they had more to learn about each other on a more intimate level, they didn't have to worry about the early relationship struggles.

Jessie was actually doing a pretty good job of paying attention, until Buzz started to trace his fingertips up and down her arm, kickstarting all of her senses again. She wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but she liked it a lot more than she should have.

For his part, Buzz was unconsciously moving his hand on her shoulder, he was just enjoying having her in his arms. He too had been able to calm his senses and just enjoy the movie and her company, thinking that he was doing a better job at controlling his thoughts. That was until Jessie placed one of her hands on his leg and started to draw lazy circles with her thumb. Her hand was just close enough to his, more recently relaxed parts, to reawaken his libido. Now he wagered with whether he should try to stop her, or whether he should retaliate. He decided to walk a fine line in between, and see how she reacted. With the hand that he now realized had been tickling at her shoulder, he instead used one finger more distinctly, and traced slow patterns between her elbow and her shoulder. He felt her shiver, and knew that his message had been received.

Jessie had put her hand on his leg to try and get some sort of sign one way or the other if he was driving her crazy on purpose. Little did she know that it was actually her who had started it for him. She couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her spine as he teased more directly on her arm. With her head still on his shoulder, her face was hidden so he couldn't see her smile. Slowly she pulled her hand further up his leg, leaving just enough space for something to be desired.

Buzz was no longer paying attention to the movie. The adventures of Ben, Abigail and Riley had nothing on their current escapade; how fast could they jump from best friends to lovers after they confessed their feelings. Did he want to be the one that pushed them over the edge? He could very easily carry her over to his bed right now and show her exactly how he felt about her. He could take her on the couch, but that seemed a little hasty for their first time. Using his left hand, he gently reached up for her chin and encouraged her to turn her face towards him. Before she could question him, not that she would, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again.

The fire in their souls grew again, stronger this time than ever before. Jessie was sure that if he pushed her away this time, she might implode. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hopefully showing that she had no interest in their movie, and wanted to pay a lot more attention to him. Buzz was the first to lick at her lips and ask for entrance, which she gladly obliged. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance as the world around them fell away. Buzz tightened his grip on his favorite redhead, unable to get enough of her touch to his senses. He stroked at the exposed skin of her back again, and this time she moaned, sending a wave of desire through him like a shot. This time, he wasn't afraid. He would stop if she wanted, but if he could read her right, she seemed to be just as driven as him to see how this might end.

Jessie shocked them both by moving to straddle him. She wasn't she what drove her to do that, and for a split second she considered pulling away and apologizing, but then she heard him groan and knew he hardly disapproved. Buzz was greatly enjoying the pressure her body added to his growing shaft. He resisted the urge to grind into her, but only for the moment. His hands fully slipped under her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her back for the first time. Here they stayed for a moment, both unsure if they were headed for intense make-out session, or something more. After a while, their lungs began to burn and the need for air became too great. Jessie rested her forehead against his, breathing deeply and trying to calm her racing heart.

"Remind me again why did didn't do that a long time ago?" Jessie's breaths were still short as she played with the hair on the back of his neck.

Buzz chuckled, "Because I was stupid. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Jessie tried to show him their were no hard feelings.

"Promise?" He looked into her eyes, and she saw a sadness there she wanted to fight off.

Luckily, Jessie had a plan. Even if it was a little bold for her, Buzz was helping her feel more confident by the minute. Taking the hem of her shirt, she pulled it up over her head and across the room somewhere. "I promise."

She watched the array of emotions cross Buzz's face; shock, awe, and eventually _hunger_. In those moments, Buzz made the decision that this was definitely happening tonight. He gently grabbed her face and crashed his lips to hers again, no longer able to resist the temptress in front of him. His hands quickly shifted to her butt and a groan escaped him now that he had finally felt the lovely asset that had tantalized him only hours before. He gave her butt a quick squeeze, and locked his hands underneath her so he could pick her up and carry her to the bed. Jessie was hardly surprised when the room around her shifted and she felt her back press against the bed. Taking advantage of the freedom this new position gave her, Jessie reached for the hem of Buzz's shirt and lifted it up to his shoulders. As much as he didn't want to stop kissing her, Buzz sat up just long enough to take his shirt off the rest of the way.

It wasn't that Jessie hadn't seen Buzz shirtless before, because she definitely had. They had grown up playing in the lake in the summer, so it was far from a new sight for her, but damn did it make her mouth water now. She wanted to kiss and lick every inch of his impressive muscles. She prepared for their lips to meet again, but Buzz had been having similar thoughts to hers and instead his lips closed in on her neck and shoulders licking and nipping as he went. Jessie bit her lip as she wiggled below him, more than happy to let his lips claim every inch of her skin. She reached out to caress the toned muscles of his back, dragging her nails along his skin periodically.

Buzz began kissing a trail down her chest, teasing a trail between her breasts and down to her tummy. He pulled at the elastic of her yoga pants and shimmied them down her legs. Breathless, he paused momentarily to take in the sight of his lover. "God Jessie, you are so beautiful." His words making her blush. Gently, he began to kiss her again, sliding his hands along her body and resting on her breasts. His thumbs caressed her pert nipples through her bra, and he was sure that he could never get tired of the moan that escaped her lips.

Not to be outdone, Jessie reached for the button on his jeans, letting her hand stroke his hardening shaft before reaching its destination. The gasp from above her made her smile. Carefully she unzipped his pants, and pulled them down over his erect shaft, freeing him from his fabric prison. He rolled them over, so that she could help him pulled them off the reset of the way. Neither of them were prepared for the feeling that crashed through them as she straddled him again. It was Jessie's turn to attack his neck and shoulders, leaving a trail of kisses as she went. Before long, she returned to her place on his lips, which truly felt like coming home. This knew angle pressed her against him in glorious ways, causing them both to moan and need each other stronger than ever.

Buzz reached up and unhooked Jessie's bra. Again, she created a trail of kisses down his body as she reached for the elastic if his boxers. After taking off her bra, somehow causing Buzz to get even harder, she carefully lifted his boxers over his erect shaft and freeing him fully to her view. She eyed him momentarily, the sight of him naked making this even more real. Quickly, her nerves dissipated and she once again started towards his side again. Buzz encouraged her onto her back, and he helped her out of her underwear. Jessie couldn't help but bite her lip as she saw him eyeing her.

In a flash, Buzz was at her side, his hand on her cheek gently caressing her with his thumb. "Are you sure about this Jess?"

"I've never been more sure in my life." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Slowly, Buzz pulled himself on top of her and teased at her entrance with his tip. Jessie couldn't help but lift her hips to meet him, and when she did, he began his slow decent inside her.

Once he had pressed himself all the way inside of her, Buzz paused for a moment to let Jessie adjust to him. Slowly, he began to pull back out, entranced by the feeling of being inside of her. He took up a steady rhythm, and Jessie put her feet up by his hips to give him a better angle. Eventually breathing became too difficult to do while kissing and Buzz rested his head on her shoulder to catch his breath.

"Oh Buzz!" Jessie moaned now that her mouth was not preoccupied. Hearing his name on her lips like that sent a new wave of desire through him; he never knew his name could sound so hot. Jessie crossed her legs behind his back, giving him a new angle to enter her at. Buzz could not believe how lucky he was or how amazing this woman was below him. He was madly in love with her, and he was sure of it now. His lips returned to their previous attack on her shoulders, likely marking her as his own from tonight on. While supporting himself on one arm, his other hand found its way to her breast and he took her nipple between his fingers. The whimper that escaped her lips let him know he must have done something right.

The burning in his legs was starting to become too much, and as much as he didn't want to turn them over, he didn't have much choice. As they turned, Jessie sat up and took over their lovemaking. Watching the woman of his dreams ride him like she was pushed Buzz towards the edge, and he could tell that he was close. He wanted to make sure that she would topple with him, so saw up with her and took one breast in his hand and the other in his mouth. Jessie's head tilted back, unable to express the pleasure she was in. As not to show favoritism, Buzz switched his hand and his mouth to the opposite breast, grabbing her butt with his free hand. Jessie felt full and surrounded, and she was about to fall into oblivion. Previous she had been scared of the intensity of her feelings for Buzz, but they were perfect together, and she knew that loving him was the most natural thing on earth.

Buzz couldn't hold on any longer, so he laid back and put his hands on her hips and pushed into her from below. Jessie met him thrust for thrust and soon they were both seeing stars, each others names falling from their lips. Jessie collapsed onto Buzz's chest, satisfied not to move for a long time. Buzz wrapped his arms around her, happy just to have her close. They were both breathing heavy and could barely think straight as they were coming down from their orgasm high.

"Gosh, I love you." Jessie sighed as she snuggled closer to Buzz's chest.

Her comment sobered him up very quickly. "You do?" He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Do what?" Jessie looked at him, unaware of what she had said.

Buzz couldn't help but chuckle. "You just said you loved me."

Jessie slowly positioned herself so she could look at him nervously. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Did you mean it?" He looked at her hopefully.

It may have been their previous confession, or the passion they just shared, but something gave Jessie the confidence to answer him honestly and frankly. "Of course I do Buzz, you're my guy. I've loved you longer than I could remember, I was just to afraid to admit it."

Buzz pulled her against him in sheer excitement. "I love you too Jessie!" She had no idea how much he had wanted to hear those words from her.

Jessie pulled herself up slightly so that she could kiss him properly. It was tame and full of pure energy, as opposed to the passionate ones they had just shared. Jessie ended up at his side snuggled against him as a funny thought ran through her head.

"Now I'm beyond glad that you were there for the fundraiser tonight. At first when I saw you, I panicked, but this is definitely well worth how embarrassed I was to do that!" She giggled.

"I definitely consider myself a winner." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course you do!" She laughed.

"How could I not, now that I finally have you?" He pulled the covers up around them and pulled her close.

A feeling of contentment washed over them both, knowing the were finally right where they belong. With her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest, and his arm around her waist, they fell asleep together knowing this was the first of many nights they would be in each others arms.


End file.
